Recompensa
by Andrea Potter Cullen
Summary: La batalla terminó, Harry venció. ¿Cuáles seran las recompensas del cuarteto de oro? Visitas y videos son los que encontrarás aqui.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO.

-Al fin termino- Susurró Harry.

-Por fin- Le secundaron Ginny, su novia, Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos.

El cuarteto se encontraba a las afueras de Hogwarts después de la segunda guerra mágica.

-Todo lo que perdimos solo por esto- Harry suspiró fuertemente y miro a los Weasley –Fred, los hermanos de Molly- Se volteo a Hermione –Tus padres-

-Harry, mírame- Ginny había cogido tiernamente la mano de su novio –Fred lucho por un mundo mejor, y estoy orgullosa de que lo hiciera- Le sonrió.

-Así es hermano- Siguió Ron –Lo mejor que nos pudo pasar es haber terminado con Voldemort, piensa en nuestros hijos, si alguna vez tenemos- Le sonrió a Hermione –Vivirán en un mundo mejor, felices y rodeados de cariño, gracias a ti-

-No Ron, gracias a todos-

Los cuatro se sonrieron mutuamente y se sumieron en un reconfortante silencio, que solo fue roto cuando McGonagall los fue a llamar.

-Chicos- Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Ginny y Harry eran iguales a James y Lily –Les tenemos una recompensa, o bueno, les tienen una _recompensa_- Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada, pero siguieron a su profesora.

Ya adentro, los cuatro se fueron a sentar con los Weasley.

-Bueno- Kingsley quien acababa de entrar se gano adelante del G.C –Hoy, hemos librado una gran batalla, perdimos mucho, pero también ganamos mucho, ahora es hora de que unas personas puntuales reciban unas recompensas- Le sonrió al cuarteto –A Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley se les otorga una Orden de Merlín de primera clase mas 5.000 galeones- Le sonrió al trío –A Ginebra Weasley y Neville Longbottom se les otorga la Orden de Merlín segunda clase y 3.000 galeones, además de que saldrán en las conocidas _"Ranas de Chocolate"- _Molly miro orgullosa a sus tres hijos, porque, ¿Para que negarlo? Harry era un hijo más. El gran comedor aplaudió al T.D.O, Neville y Ginny. -Eso no es todo, además, veremos a través de una _"videograbadora"_ vuestro futuro –Les sonrió McGonagall ante los rostros de sorpresa de sus alumnos –También traeremos a algunas personas del pasado- Cuando termino de hablar las puertas del G.C se abrieron.

**BUENO, AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRA HISOTRIA, LA ACTUALIZARÉ CUANDO PUEDA.**

**LOS RR HACEN FELICES A LOS WEASLEY, HARRY, SIRIUS, CORNAMENTA. **

**:***

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Visitas

VISITAS. Por estas entraron Remus y Sirius, quienes al ver a Harry saltaron hacia el. -Cachorro lo siento- Se disculpaba Sirius –No tenia que dejarte- Lloraba. -Canuto, no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, fue mía- Le sonrio Harry mientras derramaba lagrimas. Remus se rebajo al nivel de los dos. -No fue tu culpa Harry, nadie sabia lo que pasaría- Harry soltó a su padrino para abalanzarse sobre Remus, quien lo abrazo contra el. -Remus, Remus… Tu.. Tu hijo- Hipaba Harry. -Tranquilo, el sabrá que sus padres murieron para darle una mejor vida, y además, tendrá un excelente padrino, y a una madrina única- Le sonrió a Ginny, quien miraba la escena con lagrimas. -Ósea que nadie se acuerda de mi- Fred Weasley entraba en el GC haciendo un puchero. -¡FRED!- Gritaron los Weasley llorando y corriendo a abrazar a su hermano. -Valla, no sabia que me querían tanto- Bromeo. -Tonto- Ginny le dio un zape (palmetazo) –Sabes que te amamos- -Esperen aquí falta un hermano y mi hermanita- Dijo mirando a quienes lo habían saludado. Ginny sonrió, sabia perfectamente a quienes se refería. -Harry, Hermione ¿Es que no me saludaran?- Preguntó sonriente al ver que ambos corrían a abrazarlo. Molly sonreía feliz, Fred consideraba a Hermione y Harry parte de la familia, nada la podría hacer más feliz. -Harry- Susurro Fred en su oído –Hermano, nadie podría ser mejor que tu para mi hermanita, así que cuídala, mira que aunque este lejos te puedo castigar- Y le guiño un ojo. Harry sonrió, solo Fred podria preocuparse por su hermana en vez de su propia muerte. A lo lejos de esa familiar escena Remus, Tonks y Sirius los veían con felicidad y lástima, la primera al ver que no dejaron a Harry solo y la segunda al darse cuenta de que Lily y James tendrían que estar en su lugar. Lo que no esperaron era que las puertas nuevamente se abrieran, dando paso a… ¡JAMES Y LILY POTTER! Nada más ni nada menos que los Potter, los merodeadores restantes se le lanzaron enzima a James sollozando, mientras que Tonks abrazaba a Lily. -Oh, James, todo… todo es mi culpa, Harry… ustedes… todo- Se culpaba entre sollozos Sirius. -Oh, hermano- Al escuchar esa voz, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, y lentamente se giro –No te tenias que culpar, fue culpa del traidor de Peter, tu no tienes nada que ver- Remus, al ver que estos dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas se alejo para poder abrazar a cierta pelirroja. -¡Pelirroja!- Grito y ambos se abrazaron. Luego de unos minutos en los que los cinco sollozaban, James reparo en algo. -Sirius, ¿Y Harry?- Pregunto feliz. -Oh, Cachorro ven- Se volteo a ver a su ahijado, el cual tenia lagrimas en los ojos. -¿Cachorro? En ese caso que sea Cervatillo- Rugieron James y Lily, el primero divertido y la segunda enfadada. El joven Potter sonrió anchamente al ver, por primera vez, que lo recordara, a sus padres "discutir" Harry miro a Molly y Arthur, los cuales le sonrieron infundiéndole valor. -¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- Pregunto acercándose lentamente. -Harry- Sonrieron ambos. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo en el cual se demostraron amor, cariño, felicidad. -Siento interrumpir este hermoso momento- Interrumpió McGonagall con lágrimas en sus ojos –Pero tiene que entrar otra pareja más- Por última vez se abrieron las puertas, y entraron Alice y Frank Longbottom. Lily no dudo más, se separo de su familia y se lanzo hacia su mejor amiga, mientras que los merodeadores hacían lo propio con su amigo. A lo lejos, Harry se acerco a Neville para apoyarlo. -¿Son reales?- Le pregunto susurrando. -Si, Nev, son reales- Respondió Harry de la misma manera. Los Señores Longbottom repararon en que Neville los miraba, se sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia su hijo. Neville también se acerco lentamente para luego abrazarse fuertemente. Después de unos minutos, se separaron y se sentaron. -Papas, les tengo que presentar a unas personas- Inicio Harry –Ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, mis mejores amigos- Les sonrió –Ella es Ginny Weasley, mi novia- La chica les estiro la mano, a lo que ellos respondieron gustosos –Y ellos- Señalo a los Weasley –Son mi familia- La señora Weasley no aguanto más. -Oh, Harry cariño- Lo abrazo llorando. -Gracias Harry- Le dijo un feliz Arthur. -Sabes que siempre estaremos para ti- Inicio Fred. -Eres como un hermano para nosotros- Continuo el resto de los Weasley. -Oh algo más- Termino Ginny, y todos rieron. Los Potter miraban sonrientes la escena, aunque con lastima de no haber sido ellos los que le dieran el cariño que demostraba Molly. -En fin, hoy leeremos esto- McGonagall señalo un pergamino -19 años después…- Inicio YA EMPEZAREMOS EL EPÍLOGO Y LUEGO A LA 3era GENERACION. PD: SUBI EL CAPI AHORA YA QUE VI QUE 3 PERSONAS LO AGREGARON A FAVORITOS:3 ¡GRACIAS! 


	3. 19 AÑOS DESPUES

**19 AÑOS DESPUES.**

**El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre**

-Hogwarts- Susurró el gran comedor.

**Era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centellaba como telas de araña en el aire frío. Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja **

-¿Pelirroja? Será hija de los Weasley- Dijo Draco con desprecio. A lo que estos solamente lo miraron feo.

**Se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.****  
****-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.**

-¡Harry!- Gritaron los Weasley.

-Oh felicidades- Hermione lo abrazo –Tendrás una hija-

-Muchas felicidades hijo- Le dijeron sus padres.

-Gracias- Murmuro este avergonzado, pero feliz por su futuro.

******-Dos años, -resopló Lily-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!**

-¡Se llama como yo!- Grito una Lily feliz mientras lloraba –Gracias hijo-

-De nada mamá- El corazón de Lily dio un brinco.

-Seguro es hija de Ginny también- Dijo Molly muy segura de si misma –Es lo mismo que decías linda- Le sonrió a su hija.

**Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus **

-Harry es un verdadero honor- Dijo Albus, quien había entrado minutos antes de comenzar la lectura.

-De nada profesor- Le sonrió el niño que vivió a quien quiso como a un padre.

**Llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.****  
****-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!****  
****-¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.**

-¡JAMES II!- Gritaron los merodeadores, Lily, Minerva y Albus.

-¡Gracias Bambi!- Grito James, al ver la cara de póker que puso su hijo dijo –Perdón… ¡Gracias cachorro!-

-POTTER- Gruñeron los Weasley, menos Ron.

-¿Qué?- Harry puso una carita inocente.

Los gemelos se pararon y se abalanzaron a abrazar a su "hermano"

-¡Por fin serás parte de la familia!- Gritaron.

Molly y Arthur sonreían felices por el futuro de su hija e hijo, mientras Ginny, Hermione y Luna hacían un baile improvisado.

******-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...**

-¡Un Potter nunca estará en Slytherin!- Gritaron James y Sirius, y Harry recordó su selección.

******Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio. **

-MIRADA MARCA GINNY- Exclamaron los Weasley.

**Los cinco Potters**

-Valla, parece que no tenían nada más que hacer- Fred les giñaba un ojo coquetamente.

**Se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.****  
****-Me escribiréis, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.**

-Inteligente- Dijo Tonks, que tenía en brazos a Teddy.

**-Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos, -dijo Ginny.****  
****-No cada día, -dijo Albus rápidamente-. James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.****  
****-Escribimos a Jemes tres veces por semana, -dijo Ginny.****  
****-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas.**

-¿Y a quien no?- Soltaron felices los merodeadores y los gemelos.

******Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. **

-¿Alguna vez alguien se quedo al otro lado?- Pregunto confusa una chica de segundo en hufflepuff.

Instintivamente el Trío estallo en carcajadas.

-Si, señorita Hale- Le sonrió McGonagall.

-¿Quienes?- Pregunto la chica nuevamente.

Ron, Harry y los gemelos soltaron nuevas carcajadas.

-Ellos- Señalo a Ron y Harry.

-¿QUÉ?- Grito Sirius – ¡Harry James Potter Evans! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?- Pregunto enojado.

-Porque pensé que no te importaría- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo no me va a importar?- James sonrió, si su hermano seguía siendo el mismo, no lo regañaría, Lily lo miro enternecida por su preocupación –Eres mi ahijado, es mi deber protegerte-

-Lo siento Sirius-

-Cachorro, ¿Qué más me haz ocultado?- Preguntó.

-Señor Black, quiero terminar de leer- Le pidió Minerva.

-Lo siento Minnie- Le sonrió.

**En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido.****  
****-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.**

-¿A quien buscan?- Pregunto curioso Remus.

-No lo se, a Herms y Ron, seguramente- Dijo Harry.

-O ambos- Le sonrió Ginny.

******-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.****  
****Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas. Harry creyó haber oído a Persy discurriendo ruidosamente acerca de las regulaciones de escobas, y se alegró la excusa que se le presentaba para no pasar y saludar...**

Percy miro fulminante a Harry, pero este ni se inmutó.**  
****-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.****  
****Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.****  
****-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.****  
****Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.**

**-**Esa debe ser tu hija Hermione- Le sonrió Fred.

-Si, de Hermy y Ron- Se burló George.

-¿QUÉ?-

-Ohhh… No lo sabias, ahora son novios- Le guiño George a su gemelo.

******-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. Para mí si. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un examen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.****  
****-No, no es cierto, -dijo Hermione-. Tenía una fe absoluta en ti.****  
****-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Supersensorial para eso.**

-JAJAJAJAJA- Estallaron en el comedor, mientras Hermione miraba mal a Ron.

-¿Qué? aun no lo hago- Dijo inocentemente, a lo que Harry soltó una carcajada.

******De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose**

-Valla, ya son dos- Sonrieron Harry y Ginny.

**Teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.****  
****-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.**

-¡RON!- Gritaron Hermione, Ginny, Molly y Lily, este se encogió en su asiento

******-¡Ron!**

-Valla Herms, parece que no haz cambiado mucho- Se burlaron los gemelos y Harry.

******Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes.****  
****-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió subrepticiamente hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.****  
****-Mira quién está ahí.****  
****Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.**

-NO PUEDE SER- Gritaron los merodeadores.

-¿Qué no puede ser?- Pregunto Lily.

-Un Potter y un Malfoy saludándose cordialmente y sin peleas- Grito Sirius teatralmente. El comedor estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Y por que no puede ser?- Volvió a preguntar Lily.

-Ley de la naturaleza- Dijeron Ron, Harry y Draco.

Lily, Molly y Narcisa, a quien aun no habían juzgado, giraron los ojos.

******-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.**

-Imagínate hubiera sacado el tuyo- Dijo feliz Ginny, su hermano solo la miro mal.

******-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!****  
****-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con una sangre pura.**

-Es verdad- Sonrió Arthur.

-No lo creo- Contradijo James –Entonces, ¿Cómo permitió el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny? Si los Potter somos sangre pura-

-Harry es Harry- Dijeron a coro los Weasley, a lo que el matrimonio Potter sonrió.**  
****-¡Ey!****  
****James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias.****  
****-Teddy está de vuelta, -dijo sin respiración, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinad que está haciendo. ¡Marreándose con Victoire!**

-TEDDY- Grito Tonks haciendo que el bebe llorara, esta lo comenzó a meciar para que se calmara.

-¿Quién será Victorie?- Pregunto Bill.

-Mmm… Amog, puede seg de nosotgos, Vigtogie es nombge fganses- Le respondió con una sonrisa Fleur.**  
****Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.****  
****-¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Marreándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...****  
****-¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- **

-Se parece tanto a Ron- Comento esta negando con la cabeza.

**Te pareces tanto a Ron...****  
****-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba morreando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.**

-Pero que poca atención recibe mi nieto- Reclamo James, a lo que Ginny solo le sonrió.**  
****-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lilly soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!**

-Parece que le quieren- Dijo Remus.

-Por supuesto- Contesto Harry.**  
****-Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry -¿Por qué no simplemente lo invitamos a vivir y terminamos con esto?-**

-Gracias por todo Harry- Le sonrieron Remus y Tonks.

******-¡Si! -dijo James entusiasmado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.****  
****-No, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tú os estaríais peleando a cada rato y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida.**

-Excelente idea- Dijeron Molly y Arthur.

******Comprobó el viejo reloj que alguna vez había pertenecido a Fabián Prewett.**

Harry miro el reloj.

-Gracias Molly- Sonrió.

-De nada cariño-

Lily le sonrió agradecida a Molly.

******-Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.****  
****-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.****  
****-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.**

-¡Profesor!- Gritaron todos los amigos de Neville mientras lo felicitaban.

-¿Y de qué?- Pregunto curioso.

-Herbologia supongo- Le sonrió Hermione.

******-Pero conoces a Neville...**

James puso los ojos en blanco.

******James puso los ojos en blanco.**

Los que se dieron cuenta de esto sonrieron.**  
****-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbottom, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbologia y darle recuerdos...****  
****Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.****  
****-Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.****  
****-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada general.**  
****Pero James simplemente se rio, permitió que su madre le besara, **

-¿Permitió? Ya le enseñare yo buenos modales- Regaño Ginny, a lo que Harry solo atino a alejarse un poco de ella.

**Dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.****  
****-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, vosotros no vais a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, iréis en botes.**

-Serás un buen padre- Le sonrieron sus padres, los Weasley, Sirius y Remus a Harry.

******Ginny se despidió de Albus.****  
****-Te veremos en Navidad.****  
****-Adiós, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en líos con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.**

-Buenos consejos-

******-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?**

-Pobrecito, tiene miedo- Susurro Ginny.**  
****El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.****  
****Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly.**

-Mis ojos James- Susurro la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.**  
****-Albus Severus,**

-¿QUÉ?- Grito el comedor a sabiendas de la relación Snape-Potter.

-Creo que se escucha hermoso- Le sonrió Ginny a sabiendas de las razones de su novio.

-No lo puedo creer- Dijo James –El nombre de Quejicus y el hermoso apellido Potter- Grito.

Lily le pego un palmetazo.

-Harry, estoy seguro de que Severus esta muy feliz- Dijo su ex director.

**-dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.**

-¿Director?- Pregunto conteniendo la risa Sirius.

-A si es, señor Black- Respondió cortante McGonagall.

-¿Valiente?- Siguió James.

-Papá, respeta mi decisión es mi hijo, y a mi me parece un buen nombre- Gruño Harry –Además, es verdad, Severus Snape es el hombre más valiente que conocí en mi vida- Finalizo el chico.

James y Sirius se miraron con idénticas "O"

******-Pero y si...****  
****-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.****  
****-¡De veras!****  
****-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.**

La mayoría miro a Harry con extrañeza, estaban seguros de que el era un Gryffindor hecho y derecho.

-¿Cuál era tu otra opción?- Pregunto Sirius con temor.

-Slytherin- Respondió el azabache.

******Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.****  
****Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecía estar vueltas hacia Harry.****  
****-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.****  
****-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.**

-CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARO- Dijeron Harry, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos.

-Ohhh, cállense- Grito.**  
****Albus, Rosie, Hugo, y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...****  
****El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.****  
****-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny.****  
****Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.****  
****-Lo sé.****  
****La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien.**

Los que salieron en el pergamino sonrieron encantados con su futuro.

-Bueno- Silencio McGonagall –Ahora veremos los videos del futuro-

**AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO :33**


	4. Teddy Lupin y Victorie Weasley

**TED REMUS LUPIN Y VICTORIE WEASLEY**

-Profesora- Llamó Remus -¿Ellos nos verán o escucharan?-

-Si señor Lupin- Le respondió McGonagall.

En eso la pantalla se encendió dejando ver a un chico de cabello azul y con ojos grises, muy lindo además.

-**¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin**- Tonks y Remus se besaron apasionadamente sacando varios chiflidos y unos "consíganse un hotel"–**Soy hijo de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin**-

-¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA!-

-**¿Mamá?- **Al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas –**Eres igual de hermosa como me dijo papá- **

-¿Papá?- Pregunto Remus

-**Si, oh bueno, como dijo Harry, mejor dicho… Pero sigo… Emmm… Viví con mi abuela Andrómeda hasta los cinco, que fue cuando ella murió**- La tristeza se noto en sus ojos –**Pero luego me fui a vivir con papá y mamá**-

-¿Quienes?- Pregunto Tonks.

-**Harry y Ginny, al no criarme ustedes, ellos me dieron el permiso de llamarlos así, espero no les moleste**- Dijo mirando fijamente la cámara.

-No hijo, no nos molesta- Contestaron ambos con una sonrisa.

-**Fui un orgulloso Gryffindor, además de Prefecto**- Se escucho un "Prefecto perfecto" desde la pantalla y en el pasado -**Cállense**- Les gruño.

-**No nos trates así hermanito**- Dijeron tres vocecitas.

-**También fui premio anual, ahora estoy estudiando para ser auror, aunque el jefe es un viejo sádico y gruñón que nadie entiende**- Se escucharon risas en la pantalla.

-**¿Sabes hermano? Creo que mamá no quiere que seas auror**- Dijo un chico de pelo azabache apareciendo en la pantalla, cabe decir que todos miraron a Harry y Ginny.

-**¿Por qué lo dices James?-**

-**Porque ¿Tu crees que el viejo sádico de mi padre**- Puso una sonrisa inocente –**toma solo las decisiones?-**

-**Oh…. Eso puede ser, hablare con mamá**-

-**SUERTE**- Gritaron muchas voces desde la pantalla.

-**Creo que eso es todo, ¿Preguntas?-**

-¿Soltero?- Grito una Slytherin.

-**No, estoy comprometido con la persona que se presentara después de mi**- Sonrió como bobo **-¿Alguna más?-**

-¿Eres metamórfogo?-

-**Si mamá, y no herede tu PPP papá**-

-¿PPP?- Pregunto Luna.

-¡**Tía Luna**!- Grito emocionado –**Bueno, así es como papá Harry se refiere al problema de mi padre- **Sonrió.

-¿Soy buen padrino?- Pregunto nervioso Harry.

-**Si, el mejor**- Le sonrió –**No seria la mitad de lo que soy ahora si no fuera por ti y mamá**-

-¿Cuál fue tu primera palabra?- Pregunto curiosa Molly.

-**Mmm… No lo se, iré a preguntar**- Sonrió, la pantalla se fue a negro por unos minutos para luego volver a encenderse –**Según papá fue: "Padrino chocolate"**- Todos los que conocían a Remus estallaron en carcajadas.

-**Supongo que eso es todo de mi parte, papás, los amo más que a mi vida**- Y la pantalla se apagó definitivamente.

-¡FELICIDADES CHICOS!- Exclamaron James, Sirius y el T.D.O.

Tonks y Remus se besaron intensamente sacando más de un chiflido y un ¡CONSIGANSE UNA HABITACION! De parte de los gemelos.

La pantalla nuevamente se encendió dejando ver a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca.

-¡Hola gente del pasado! Mi nombre es Victoire Weasley, mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley, a diferencia de mis hermanos fui a Beauxbatons- Dijo todo esto con una sonrisa. -Hija ¿Estas soltera?- Pregunto Bill sacando su lado celoso. -No, como dijo Teddy, estamos comprometidos- Victorie dijo solo eso y Bill ya perseguía por todo el GC a Remus. -¡Bill! Paga- Grito furiosa Fleur. -Si amor- Dijo el obedientemente yendo a sentarse. -JAJAJAJA SU MUJER LO DOMINO- Rieron Arthur, Remus, James y Sirius. -Cállense- Los chicos además de callarse se sentaron, ya que se habían parado a ver la "pelea"

-¿Qué le hice?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-**Lo perseguiste por toda la casa, y lo tuviste 1 semana en San Mungo**- Harry miro mal a Bill **-¡Tío Harry!-**

-Hola pequeña- Le respondió Harry feliz.

-**No me digas pequeña**- Gruño la chica.

**-¡PEQUEÑA! ¡PEQUEÑA! ¡PEQUEÑA!**- Gritaron en la pantalla.

-**Bueno, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-**

-Si, ¿Qué hice con tu padge?-

-**JAJAJAJA**- Estallo en carcajadas –**Lo tuviste durmiendo afuera, en invierno y sin varita hasta que Teddy salió de San Mungo**-

Todos en el GC estallaron en carcajadas, al igual que la pantalla, Bill palideció.

-**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por mi parte, ¡Adiós!**- Y salió.

Su lugar lo ocupo McGonagall, mucho más entrada en años y con arrugas, aunque en sus ojos se veía felicidad y diversion.

-**Bueno, creo que ellos serán los únicos por hoy, mañana seguiremos, eso si, no por orden de nacimiento, sino que por familias, estas serán**- Saco un pergamino que luego apareció frente a Minerva del pasado.

_**WEASLEY DELACOUR.**_

_**WEASLEY JOHNSON.**_

_**WEASLEY GRANGER**_

_**PERCY Y AUDREY.**_

_**WEASLEY POTTER.**_

_**MALFOY GREENGRASS.**_

_**SCAMADER LOVEGOOD**_

-**Lo ultimo, recordemos que los padres ósea ustedes, no saben nada de esto Y Minerva del pasado, guarda pastillas, porque si el TDO, los Merodeadores y los gemelos nos sacaron canas, no sabes lo que te espera- **McGonagall del pasado se estremeció, para la diversión de Albus.

-Oh, Minerva, tendrás bastante en que entretenerte- Le sonrió, a lo que la profesora solo le saco la lengua infantilmente.

**NUEVO CAPI. SEGUIREMOS CON LOS WEASLEY DELACOUR. **


	5. Weasley Delacour

WEASLEY DELACOUR

En la pantalla aparecieron dos chicas y un chico, a una la reconocieron como Victorie.

-Hola**, yo soy ****Dominique Weasley Delacour**- Dijo la chica pelirroja de ojos azules.

-Oh hijo- Sollozo una Molly llorosa.

-**Hola abue**- Más lagrimas de Molly -**Mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley de soltera Delacour, fui una Gryffindor, ya que a diferencia de mi hermana fui a Hogwarts, fui prefecta y no tengo novio**-

Bill sonrió.

-**Estudie medimaga y estoy trabajando en eso, preguntas**…- Sonrió.

-¿Pogque os sepagamos?-

-¡**Mamá! Emmm… Porque yo soy más sociable que Victorie, por lo cual me desenvuelvo mejor**- Sonrió la chica –**Ahora, si no tienen más preguntas dejo a mi hermano**-

-**Hola, mi nombre es Louis Weasley Delacour, soy el de al medio**- Añadió fulminando a Dominique con la mirada- **Y no se porque mi hermana se presentó antes que yo**- Esta le sonrió con arrogancia –**Bueno, fui un orgulloso ****Ravenclaw- La mesa en cuestión aplaudió con fuerza.**

**-¿Tienes novia?- Pregunto Bill.**

**-****Si papá, no la conocen, es hija de muggles, así que no se esfuercen****- Sonrió.**

**-¿En que trabajas?- Consulto Arthur.**

**-****Con dragones, igual que Tío Charlie****- **

**-¡OH SI!- Grito este.**

**-****Así que… Nosotros somos… ¡LOS WEASLEY DELACOUR!****- Gritaron los tres a coro.**

**-****Ahora, seguirán los Weasley Johnson****- Dijo McGonagall que venia apareciendo. Los chicos hicieron unas señales con las manos y la cámara se apago.**


	6. Weasley Johnson

**WEASLEY JOHNSON**

La pantalla se encendió nuevamente, dejando ver a dos personas, un chico y una chica.

**-¡Hola Hogwarts del pasado!- **Saludo el chico pelirrojo** –Mi nombre es Fred II – **El Fred del pasado le sonrió y abrazo a su hermano** –Mis padres como es obvio, son ****George Weasley y Angelina Johnson- ****Sus padres se besaron con pasión**** –Jugué quidditch como cazador en el equipo de Gryffindor y lo más importante, soy parte de los Merodeadores- **

**-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron James, Remus y Sirius.**

**-¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡SON LOS MERODEADORES ORIGINALES!- ****Grito emocionado el chico.**

**-¿QUÉ?- Medio gritaron y preguntaron los gemelos -¿Ustedes crearon el mapa?-**

**-Si- Asintieron.**

**-Dios, sin ustedes los gemelos no serian nada- Dijo Harry riéndose.**

**-Tu cállate Potter- Gruñeron, Harry los miro interrogante –Te conocemos hace 7 años, y no fuiste capas de decirnos que tu padre, tu padrino y ti tío fueron los merodeadores- Refunfuñaron.**

**-Lo siento, no pensé que les importaría tanto- Se disculpo el azabache.**

**-Disculpado- Sonrieron Gred y Feorge.**

**-Ahora, si me dejan continuar, sin ustedes no seriamos nada, les debemos todo-**** Agradeció el chico, a lo que los Merodeadores I sonrieron arrogantemente. ****–Ahora, preguntas-**

**-¿Novia?- Pregunto su mamá.**

**-Mamá, lo que menos necesitamos los Weasley es agrandar la familia-**** Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione soltaron una carcajada- ****Pero la respuesta es no, soy un alma libre- Y guiño un ojo a la cámara.**

**-¿Tu no te aburres de ligar?-**** Pregunto enojad la chica.**

**-****No****- Le respondió -****En fin, los dejo con la gruñona****-**

-**Que no soy gruñona**- Dijo la chica, pelirroja, con unos ojos azul claro- **Bueno, yo soy ****Roxanne Weasley- Ambos padres se volvieron a besar sacando chiflidos de los merodeadores y Fred –****También fui Gryffindor, mis notas fueron muchísimo mas altas que las de este zopenco****- Añadió mirándolo.**

**-****No me digas así furia pelirroja****-**

**-****Preguntas****- Roxanne rodo los ojos.**

**-¿Tienes novio?-**** Pregunto George.**

**-¿Sabéis que? Los Weasley son todos unos celosos-**** Grito enfurecida, Harry y James soltaron una carcajada ****–Tío Harry, no te rías mira que tu eres igual con Lilu y todas nosotras-**

**-Tenemos que cuidar lo nuestro- Gritaron los hombres ganandoze una colleja de parte de sus novias.**

**-Además tío Harry, te podría decir algo de Lily….-**** Harry le presto atención.**

**-¿Qué le paso a Lilu?-**** Pregunto Fred preocupado.**

**-No, mejor no, dejare que ustedes lo averigüen****- Sonrió misteriosamente.**

**-Yo tengo una pregunta- Dijo Ron -¿Por qué te preocupas así por Lily?- **

**-Mmm… Su hermano mayor y yo nos criamos juntos, haciendo bromas y todo eso, y mamá y tía Ginny dicen que somos como hermanos, por lo cual tengo que cuidar a Lily de todo aquel que se le acerque, incluyendo rubios****- Gruño hacia Draco.**

**-Supongo que eso es todo, así que ADIOS-**** Nuevamente la cámara se apago, dejando a Harry con muchas dudas.**

**Luego de eso todos se fueron a conversar.**

**HOLA! BUENO, LES TENGO UNAS PROPUESTAS.**

**LILY LUNA Y SCORPIUS MALFOY. **

**LOS MALFOY TIENEN UNA HIJA, ESTO YA LO TENGO CONFIRMADO.**

**BUENO, SOLO ESO, LOS QUIERO :***


	7. Weasley Granger

**WEASLEY GRANGER**

-Hijo cuéntanos de ti- Sonrieron James y Lily a su hijo.

-Emmm… Bueno, tengo 17 años, tengo una novia, soy Gryffindor, jugué Quidditch como buscador y fui capitán- James hincho su pecho orgulloso.

-¿Nada más?- Consulto su madre cariñosamente.

-Nada- El azabache sabia que a su madre no le harían gracias sus "aventuras".

En eso Remus, Sirius, los gemelos y Ginny se acercan al trío.

-Hola cachorro- Saludo Sirius.

-Canuto, nos vimos hace unos minutos-

-Si, pero tu estabas con Ginny y tus padres- Sirius hizo un pucherito.

-En fin, que hablan- Intervino Remus rodando los ojos debido a la infantil actitud de su amigo.

-Harry nos estaba contando su vida- Contesto una Lily radiante de felicidad.

-A si…. ¿Qué les dijiste cachorro?-

-Lo esencial Sirius- Contesto cortante.

En ese minuto los gemelos decidieron intervenir.

-Les contaste…- Inicio George.

-Que hablas parsel-

-Casi fuste Slytherin- Interrumpió Ginny.

-Voldy casi te mata-

-Te viniste a Hogwarts en un auto volador- Intervino Ron. Molly gruñó ante el recuerdo.

-Casi mataste a la Cara de sapo- Siguió Hermione.

-Snape te amaba- Dijo Fred con sorna.

-Enfrentaste un trol-

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron dos pelirrojas enfurecidas.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- Inicio Lily -¿Qué hiciste?- Grito enfurecida.

-Es que… Mamá…- Balbució el chico.

-¿Qué paso Harry?- Pregunto Molly. Harry la miró.

-Cuando íbamos saliendo de clases Ron hizo un comentario hiriente de Herms, esta nos escucho y reacciono mal, se fue llorando, a las horas después apareció Quirrell- El trío gruñó –Quien dijo que en las Mazmorras había un trol, nos quisieron llevar a la sala común pero yo y Ron recordamos a Hermione, la cual estaba en los baños, ella no sabia nada del trol, por lo cual fuimos donde ella –Hermione abrazo a Ron y Harry- Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que el trol estaba allí, por lo que no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que golpearlo.

-Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas- Relataron los tres al unísono. *

El GC que había escuchado todo, no creía que el Trío de Oro hubiera iniciado por un comentario de Ron.

A nadie le dio tiempo de comentar nada, ya que la pantalla se prendió nuevamente.

Ahora aparecieron dos personas, un chico y una chica.

La chica era alta y delgada, el cabello pelirrojo, y ojos azules.

-**Hola gente del pasado, mi nombre es Rose Weasley Granger**- Todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa –**Mis padres son Ron y Hermione Weasley**- Estos se besaron con pasión.

-**Papá, mamá córtense, soy menor de edad**- Grito tapándose los ojos el chico.

-Lo sentimos- Refunfuñaron los padres –Ahora sigue linda- Continuo Ron.

-**Gracias pá, soy una orgullosa Gryffindor, juego como cazadora, amo leer y mis notas son buenas**-

**-¿Buenas?-** Gritaron dos voces.

-**Esta bien, sobresalientes**- Dijo exasperada -**También, junto con mis dos mejores amigos formo parte del…**-

McGonagall refunfuño, esto no le gustaría.

-**TRIO DE PLATA**- Gritaron Rose y las otras dos voces.

-¿Qué?- Grito el Trío del pasado.

-**Tío Harry, bueno, así como en esta generación están los Merodeadores II, también esta el Trío de Plata**- Le sonrió a su tío inocentemente –**Creo que eso es todo, preguntas-**

Pero nadie pudo hacer ninguna pregunta ya que la chica se puso el dedo en los labios haciéndolos callar.

-**Ron, ¿Dónde vas?-** Pregunto una Hermione más entrada en años, pero que se conservaba muy bien.

-**Amor… Harry me necesita**- Dijo Ron, el cual estaba más musculoso.

**-¿Qué le paso a Harry?**- La preocupación se notaba en los ojos y voz de la castaña.

-**Tiene un problema amor, y me necesita, iré a buscar a Teddy para que vallamos como refuerzos**- Trato de sonreír.

**-¿Teddy? Ron sabes que Ginny jamás lo dejará ir**-

-**Es su trabajo, luego lo regañará**- Sin más Ron beso a Hermione y desapareció. La chica miro a sus hijos.

**-¿Qué hacen?- **

**-Nada mamá, después iremos donde Tía Ginny-**

**-Claro amor-** Beso la cabeza de su hija y subió escaleras arriba.

Los del pasado se miraban entre ellos, Ron abrazaba a Hermione y Lily abrazaba protectoramente a su hijo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Pregunto Ginny preocupada.

-**No lo sabemos, papá y tío Harry suelen tener misiones arriesgadas, a lo más que a llegado papá es San Mungo por uno o dos días, tío Harry en cambio, estuvo dos semas inconsciente, aunque no nos dijeron por que.**

-POTTER- Grito la pelirroja menor –Escúchame zopenco- Harry la miró y vio la preocupación escrita en su bello rostro –En el futuro quiero que me cuentes TODO acerca de tus misiones, TODO- Y se hecho a llorar a los brazos del azabache –No se que haría si te perdiera- Sollozo.

-Nunca me perderás- Reconforto Harry.

Todo el GC miraba enternecido la escena.

-**Bueno, ahora les dejo a mi hermano**- Sonrió Rose –**Y por cierto, mis padrinos son Harry y Ginny Potter**-

-Gracias- Dijeron alegres los dos, sus amigos los miraban felices.

-**Hola, mi nombre es Hugo**- Dijo el chico idéntico a Ron, a excepción de los ojos, que eran avellana –**Soy un Gryffindor, el Quidditch no me entusiasma para nada**- Los fanáticos del deporte mágico lo fulminaron con la mirada –**Amo comer**-

-Típico Weasley- Dijeron Molly, Arthur, los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Hermione.

Hugo soltó una carcajada.

**-¿Preguntas?-**

-¿En que trabajamos?- Pregunto interesada Hermione.

-**Papá y Tío Harry son aurores y tu ayudas a los elfos con el PEDDO**- Hermione sonrió complacida –**Eso es todo de mi parte. Adiós**- La pantalla nuevamente se apago.

Harry, al ver que se le venia una grande enzima decidió correr.

-Harry… Ven aquí cariño- Dijo dulcemente Lily.

-Si mami- Ron soltó una carcajada, su amigo era capas de enfrentar a Voldemort pero no a su madre enojada.

-Ahora, ¿alguien tiene Varitaserum?- Pregunto James.

Harry miro a Sirius en busca de ayuda, pero el solo se paso los dedos por el cuello mientras miraba a la pelirroja. Busco a Remus pero lo encontró jugando animadamente con Tonks y Teddy.

-Mamá… - Susurró pidiendo clemencia.

-Yo tengo- Grito su ex profesor de pociones, Severus Snape apareciendo al lado de Lily.

-Profesor… Ella me matara- Gesticulo Harry.

-Mi deber era cuidarte de Voldemort- Dijo de la misma forma Snape.

-Ahora, tomate esto- Ordeno Lily.

-Espera, déjame un poco- Grito Molly, y súbitamente hizo aparecer unas cuerdas para amarrar a los chicos.

-NO- Gritaron ambos.

-Esperen quiero un poco para la Srta. Granger- Sonrió McGonagall.

Las tres mujeres tomaron a los chicos y los hicieron beberse el Varitaserum.

-Probemos si resulta, nombres- Ordeno autoritariamente Lily.

-Harry James Potter Evans- Contesto el azabache resignado.

-Hermione Jean Granger-

-Ronald Bilius Weasley-

Las mujeres sonrieron complacidas.

-Muy bien… ¿Hablas parsel?- Pregunto James.

-Si- Contestaron a coro los tres.

-¿En el colegio hacías bromas?- Pregunto inocentemente Sirius.

-No-

-¿Qué es lo mas arriesgado que hicieron los tres?

Los chicos se miraron para luego decir…

**HOLA, LOS DEJE CON LA DUDA JEJEJE :* BUENO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPI INCLUIRE A DUDLEY CON HIJOS MAGOS *0* A LOS LOMBOTTON, LA FAMILIA DE LUNA Y UN HIJO DE… ¡CANUTO! :D NOS LEEMOS **


	8. Weasley Fernández

**WEASLEY FERNÁNDEZ.**

-En nuestro segundo año, las ocrumántulas- Dijo Ron mientras se estremecía involuntariamente.

-En el primer año, el perro de tres cabezas- Ella y Neville se sonrieron.

-Escapar de Gringotts- Los tres se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?- Gritaron Lily, James y Sirius, aunque claro, la primera enfadada y los otros divertidos.

-Ron, Herms y yo, robamos la bóveda de Bellatrix, y luego escapamos en un dragón-

-¿UN DRAGON?- Bramaron Charlie, Molly, McGonagall y Lily.

-Si, recuerden que es una bóveda de alta seguridad- Les dijo como todo un experto Bill.

-Además ese no seria mi primer encuentro con un dragón- Susurro Harry a sus amigos, pero para su desgracia sus padres lo escucharon.

-¿Cuándo te enfrentaste a un dragón?- Pregunto su padre.

-En mi primer año con Norberto-

-Norberta- Interrumpió Charlie sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supieron?- Pregunto Hagrid.

-Porque tiene dragoncitos- Le sonrió.

-Oh. Soy abuela…- Comento con los ojitos brillándole.

-¿Solo esos?- Pregunto indignada Lily.

-Si… S-Si…- El Varitaserum no lo dejaba mentir, así que se resigno- Y en mi cuarto año, por el Torneo de los Tres Magos-

-¿Qué? No es justo a cachorro le toco lo mejor- James fingió indignación.

-¿LO MEJOR? ¿LO MEJOR?- Grito Lily –Si por "lo mejor" entiendes quedarte sin padres, y que un sicópata maniático te persiga, entonces entiendes genial- Dijo falsamente. Snape estaba disfrutando de esto a lo grande.

Nadie pudo decir nada más ya que la pantalla se prendió.

En esta apareció una chica de 16 años, pelirroja, el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros, de nariz respingada, y ojos castaños.

-**Hola, mi nombre es ****Molly Weasley II** –Molly miro a sus hijos tratando de ver a quien agradecerle- **Soy hija de Percy Weasley y ****Audrey Fernández****-****La pelirroja mayor le sonrió a su hijo entre lágrimas- ****Tengo 16 años, soy Gryffindor****- La casa aplaudió con ganas –****Eso es todo, ¿Preguntas?****-**

**-¿Quién es Audrey?-**

**-****Es una bruja, pero hija de muggles, la conocerás en el Ministerio****- Le sonrió a su padre.**

**-¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? Preguntó Ginny a su sobrina.**

**-****Tío Harry y Tía Hermione****- Les sonrió a ambos.**

**-Gracias- Ambos sonrieron sinceramente a Percy.**

**-¿Cómo eran tus notas?- **

**-****Altas, padre…****- Sonrió inocentemente.**

**-¿Qué serás de grande?- Pregunto su padrino.**

**-****La verdad, me interesa ser medimaga o alcanzar un puesto en el Ministerio****- Sonrió soñadoramente –****Ahora los dejo con Lucy****-**

**-****Hola****- En la pantalla ahora apareció una chica, también pelirroja pero de ojos azul claro- ****Mi nombre es Lucy Weasley, soy Ravenclaw****- Los nombrados aplaudieron –****Quiero ser aurora, como mis tíos****-**

**-¿Quién es tu primo favorito?- **

**-****La verdad, es James Sirius****- Le sonrió a Harry y Ginny.**

**-¿En serio?-**** Pregunto su hermana entrando al campo de visión.**

**-****Si, el siempre me sube el animo****- Sonrió.**

**-¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó su padre celosamente.**

**-****No pa-pa… papá****- Tartamudeo.**

-¿Lucy?-

-**Si**-

-¿Cómo se llama el hijo de…. –Se callo al ver la mirada de su madre- …su mamá?- Completo inocentemente.

-**James, James Potter**- Los Merodeadores soltaron una gran carcajada.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER- Grito –TU HIJO COMETIO INCIESTO- Eso desato más las risas de los merodeadores.

-**¡PAPÁ! NO LE GRITES AL TIO HARRY**- Grito también la pelirroja –**TU Y MAMÁ ESTAN FELICES CON NUESTRA RELACION, Y MEJOR, ADIOS-**

La pantalla se apagó dejando a Percy con las palabras en la boca.

Lily, Molly y McGonagall se giraron al mismo tiempo para poder seguir con su interrogatorio, pero solo alcanzaron a ver a tres jóvenes corriendo.

-POTTER- Gritó Lily.

-WEASLEY-

-GRANGER-

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAMOS HOY JEJEJE :* BUENO, EL APELLIDO DE LA MADRE DE LUCY Y MOLLY LO INVENTE, AUNQUE SI SOY SINCERA, ESE ES MI APELLIDO. BUENO, BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER. **

**PD: LILY Y SCORPIUS ESTAN CONFIRMADOS. **


	9. Potter Weasley

POTTER WEASLEY.

Los chicos no se detuvieron ante los llamados de sus madres y profesora, sino que corrieron con muchísima más fuerza.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER- Grito una pelirroja, y Harry se detuvo en seco –Ven a ver a tu futura familia-

Sin más se dio vuelta y salió hacia el otro lado, en dirección al GC.

-Aquí estoy amor- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Así me gusta- Le dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello.

-Potter- Gruñó Lily.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Preguntó Harry con temor.

-Sigamos con nuestra "encuesta"- Le sonrió.

Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Quiero que me expliques detalladamente todos tus años de escuela-

Harry suspiró.

-En el primero salvamos la piedra filosofal de Voldemort-

-NO DIGAS EL NOMBRE- Gritaron algunas personas en la sala.

-Por favor, Voldy ya no existe- Les retó Sirius.

-Además, el miedo al nombre solo aumenta el temor a lo nombrado- Relató Hermione, que venia entrando al GC de la mano de Ron.

-En segundo- Ginny se acurruco aun más en el cuello del azabache- Una estudiante fue poseída por un recuerdo de Voldy- Le sonrió a Sirius –Y fue llevada a la Cámara de los secretos-

-¿Qué? Pero si era un mito- Gritó Lily histérica.

-No señora Potter, era real- Dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tu?- Cuestiono James.

-Porque… porque… y-yo fui la estudiante que s-secuestraron- Tartamudeo.

-¿QUE? PERO POR MERLIN ESTO NO TIENE NOMBRE, SOLO TENIAS ¿11 AÑOS?- La chica asintió a su suegra -11 AÑOS- Seguía.

-Tranquila amor, ¿Qué pasó después?-

-Harry y yo bajamos a la cámara, ya que Herms estaba petrificada- Tomo la palabra Ron –Ahora sigues tu Potter-

-Claro, yo me enfrente al basilisco y salve a mi Ginny- Le sonrió a la chica, que rápidamente correspondió.

-¿Y en tercero?- Harry le dedico una sonrisa a Sirius y Remus, pero no pudo responder ya que la pantalla se prendió nuevamente.

**-Rose, aun falta alguien- **Reclamaba la voz de una chica en la pantalla.

**-¿Quien?-** Cuestiono la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione.

**-Teddy-** Dijeron la misma chica que antes y dos hombres.

Tonks y Remus le sonrieron a Harry y Ginny.

**-Esta bien, esperémoslo solo unos minutos-** Les dijo Rose.

La pantalla nuevamente se apagó.

-Eso fue raro- Dijo Snape.

-Si…- Concordaron muchos.

Frente a Dumbledore apareció una nueva nota, la cual el ex-director no tardo en leer.

"Profesor Dumbledore:

Les pedimos que por favor, llamen a:

Dudley Dursley.

Vernon y Petunia Dursley.

Francisca Bagnold.

Ahora si, pueden disfrutar de los videos

TERCERA GENERACION"

-¿Para que quieren llamar a Fran?- Preguntó Sirius.

-No lo se- Le respondió Lily pensando en su amiga-

-¿Quién es ella?- Curioseo Harry.

-Ella es una amiga de tu madre, y fue novia de Canuto- Sonrió James a su hijo.

El chico solo asintió mientras procesaba esto.

De pronto, las puertas del GC se abrieron dando paso a los Tíos de Harry con su prima y una chica de no mas de 30 años, con curvas, de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, esta venia tomada de la mano con un pequeño de no más de 4 años.

-Hola- Saludo alegremente la chica.

-Hola- Correspondieron Lily y los Merodeadores.

Entonces, la chica lo vio, vio al padre de Leo, vio a quien fue su primer y único amor.

-Sirius…-Susurró ella.

-Fran…- Susurró el devuelta -¿Qué cuentas?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Oh, nada, solo que tenemos un hijo-

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron Lily, Sirius, James, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, y los Weasley.

**-Ahora si estamos todos-** Dijeron de atrás, la pantalla se había prendido nuevamente.

En la pantalla salieron Teddy con dos niños, el primero de pelo pelirrojo con detalles cafés, y de ojos avellana que estaban escondidos por unas gafas redondas, el segundo igual a Harry, mismos ojos y pelo, la diferencia era que no tenía cicatriz ni lentes, y una pequeña pelirroja de ojos avellana.

Los tres más pequeños movieron sus varitas en el aire, y con fuegos artificiales salieron las iníciales "PW"

-**Nosotros somos los Potter Weasley**- Gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

-**Bueno, a el ya lo conocen**- Apunto a Teddy –**Así que yo soy el gran, único y perfecto James Potter**- Dijo el chico que se notaba de gran autoestima, sus hermanos y Teddy rodaron los ojos –**Como ya lo sabrán, mis padres son Harry y Ginny Potter**- Los aludidos se besaron –**Emmm… papás, me estoy presentando por si no les importa**- Reclamo el chico.

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron ambos ruborizados.

-**Bueno, juego quidditch como cazador y soy capitán del equipo de Gryffindor**- Le sonrió a su padre y abuelo –**Formo parte de Los Merodeadores II junto con Fred**- Los merodeadores originales sonrieron orgullosos de que alguien siguiera su legado –**Tengo que agradecerles profundamente a los Merodeadores originales por las fantásticas ideas**- Sonrió encantadoramente –**Ya que gracias a ustedes podemos molestar a los Slytherin**-

-**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**- Grito una pelirroja desde la pantalla.

-**Claro, mi segundo nombre es en honor al padrino de mi padre, Sirius Black**- El Sirius del pasado miro a Harry y Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**-

**-¿Qué quieres mamá?-** Gritó el chico.

**-¿Cómo es eso de que le agradeces a James, Sirius y Remus?-** Pregunto la Ginny del futuro. Esta estaba aun más desarrollada, con su pelo rojo hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.

-**Nada mamá**- El chico sonrió como si nunca hubiera roto un plato mientras Teddy y los otros chicos lo miraban con burla.

-Explícate- Ordeno la Ginny del pasado.

-**SIRIUS BLACK**- Grito la Ginny del futuro –**JAMES POTTER Y REMUS LUPIN**-

**-¿Si?-** Se escucho la voz de los Merodeadores, los del pasado se miraron interrogantes.

-**Ustedes ayudan a James con sus bromas ¿Verdad?**-

-**Pelirroja, el es un Merodeador, merece nuestra ayuda**- Dijo Sirius del futuro.

-**Es suficiente, se me separan ustedes tres**- Y sin más la chica salió desde el pasillo con un cuadro de Sirius en las manos.

-**Pero Pelirroja…-** Reclamaba.

-**Nada Sirius**- Y lo colgó detrás de los chicos.

Estos simplemente se dieron vuelta hacia la pantalla.

-Papá lo cambiara de nuevo- Dijo la replica de Harry sonriendo –Siempre lo hace- Y los cuatro soltaron una carcajada.

-**Ahora, yo soy Albus Potter**- Dijo el chico y Albus se volvió hacia Harry.

-Gracias Harry- Agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

-**Preséntate bien**- Le riñó con sorna James.

-**Esta bien**- Se encogió de hombros –**Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter**- Esto trajo distintas reacciones.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron los Merodeadores del pasado.

-Esto es imposible, ese horrendo nombre con el apellido Potter- Gritaba James mientras se tiraba el pelo.

-Gracias Harry- Dijo Snape, y sin más se levanto a abrazar a la pareja.

-Me parece un nombre perfecto- Dijeron Lily y Ginny.

-**Gracias abue**- A la pelirroja le cayeron lágrimas de felicidad.

-**Bueno, mis nombres son en honor de Albus Dumbledore, alguien que ayudo muchísimo a mi padre en su época de estudiante**-

-**Lo cual fue hace mucho**- Dijeron James y Teddy riéndose, mientras la pequeña niña los fulminaba con la mirada.

-HEY- Grito el Harry del pasado.

-**Hey, que no soy tan viejo**- Dijo el Harry del futuro apareciendo en escena.

Este estaba con su pelo azabache revuelto de siempre, más musculoso, debido a los entrenamientos de aurores y con su sonrisa encantadora de siempre.

**-¡Papá!-** Gritaron los cuatro chicos yendo a saludarlo.

**-Oh, Sirius, de nuevo esto…-** Reclamó al ver el cuadro de su padrino reubicado.

-**Pero es que la Pelirroja no me quiere**- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-**HARRY JAMES POTTER, NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A CAMBIARLO**- Grito la Pelirroja del futuro, a lo que Harry miro a Sirius pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

-Lo siento Sirius-

-HIJO- Gritaron dos voces que en el pasado reconocieron como las de James y Lily. Harry se fue por el pasillo a atender el llamado.

-Bueno, ahora sigo- Continuo Albus –Mi segundo nombre es en honor de Severus Snape, quien en las palabras de mi padre fue "el hombre mas valiente que conoció", además de que mi padre pensó que le gustaría esto- Entonces miro fijamente la cámara, y Snape callo en la cuenta, los ojos del hijo de Potter eran los mismos que los de Lily.

-Gracias Harry- Dijo Severus con suavidad, mirando a Harry con agradecimiento.

-De nada profesor, es lo menos que podía hacer- Dijo el Harry del futuro apareciendo.

Los hermanos Potter y Teddy dieron un respingo, no se habían percatado de que Harry estaba allí.

-**Oh vamos…**- Comento con una sonrisa –**Recuerden que ya sabia que esto pasaba**- Les sonrió, y sin más se desapareció.

-Además le quiero agradecer profesor, ya que cada ves que quiero hacer una poción usted me ayuda…-

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto el profesor.

-A que en Hogwarts hay un cuadro suyo, y en mi pieza hay otro, por lo cual siempre se pasa por allí-

-Bueno, nos desviamos del tema querido Albus…- Dijo James

-Preguntas-

-¿A que casa perteneces?- Pregunto James I.

-Slytherin-

-¿QUÉ?- Gritaron Sirius y James indignados –Estas desheredado- Termino James.

-No te preocupes abuelo, el tío Ron ya me desheredo al igual que tío George- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Snape no cabía en su felicidad, un Potter con su nombre y Slytherin, ¿Quién lo creyó posible?

-¿Cómo reaccionamos?- Preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ginny.

-Súper bien papá- Harry sonrió al escuchar eso –Ambos estuvieron muy felices- Sonrió.

-¿Juegas quidditch?-

-Claro, juego como buscador, ingresé en mi segundo año-

Harry inflo el pecho orgulloso.

-Formo parte de El Trío de Plata-

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO, EL CAPI TIENE 8 HOJAS :o AHORA ESCRIBIRÉ EL CAP 12 DE "REGRESAMOS" **

**UN BESO, ANDREA POTTER CULLEN.**


End file.
